Newspaper Blankets
by Janborra the Forced Rogue
Summary: My first Hamtaro fic and my first songfic, was supposed to be oneshot but had so much I decided to make more chapters for different parts of the song. CappyxPenelope Song: The Crow and the Butterfly


Newspaper Blankets

A Hamtaro Fanfic inspired by 'The Crow and the Butterfly'

This is for all you CappyxPenelope lovers

A/N: I don't own Hamtaro, if I did, I Would be making a ton of money, Bijou and Hamtaro would be married with kids, and Jingle would be in jam battles with those annoying singing chipmunks. Lyrics to the song by Shinedown. Ham-Hams are human (no ears or tail)

Lyrics:

I painted your room at midnight

So I'd know yesterday was over

I put all your books on the top shelf

Even the one with the four leaf clover

Man I'm getting older

I took all your pictures off the wall

Wrapped them up in newspaper blankets

I haven't slept in what seems like a century

And now I can barely breathe

[*Chorus*]

Just like the crow chasing the butterfly

Dandelions lost in the summer sky

When you and I are getting high

As outer space

I never thought you'd slip away

Guess I was just a little two late

[*]

Your words still serenade me

Your lullabies won't let me be

I've never heard such a haunting melody

Oh it's killing me

You know I can barely breathe

[Chorus repeats 3x]

Snow fell lightly around Cappy as he made his way to his car. When he made it, he fumbled around with the keys on a chain he took from his pocket for the familiar shape of the key of his jade green 2000 Chevy Lumina and finally found his way in.

The warmth of the small Chevy enveloped him and he sighed as he gladly relaxed and let himself be overtaken by its ambiance. It relaxed him, and he soon found that it brought back memories of the previous summer vacation.

Cappy rubbed his eyes as he reminisced of the 800 mile drive from his home in Providence, Rhode Island to Lake Michigan to meet his friends. They came from all over the country, all gathering in the 'clubhouse' (it was really just a vacation home of his French friend, Bijou) so that they could talk, adventure, and maybe even rekindle old love.

During the previous summer, someone new had joined Ham-hams (the name of the group they picked out). She had joined because she was a friend of Pashmina's, one of the other ham-hams.

Though she had her quirks, like the words she had made up like Ookwee and Ookyo, Cappy had taken quite a liking to her and the time they spent at that lake had been the happiest moments of their lives. His eyes grew heavy with weariness and he soon found himself almost dozing off behind the wheel.

"Damn," Cappy said as he turned down the heat in the car," getting too comfy." He knew that wasn't the reason for his lethargy, but he had to find something that worked for him. Moments later he was making his way inside his humble abode, gathering the supplies he had bought in order to get down to business.

After gathering all the presents for his friends all over the world, he started to wrap them in newspaper, because unfortunately, not all of his friends celebrated Christmas, so he nearly went broke trying to buy presents for those friends who celebrated Hanukah (dammit Howdy, he thought).

After wrapping up all the gifts, he realized that something was missing. He seemed to be one present short. As he looked around for the other present, he realized with much dismay that it was the most important gift.

"No," Cappy said when he noticed who he was leaving out," how did I forget Penelope." He felt the warmth leave his face as tears of guilt crawled down his face. He couldn't understand how she had slipped away from his mind. Now it was just a little too late to find her gift, with Christmas only a week away.

He looked up at the pictures of the both of them during the summer previous. The one that caught his eye most was one that his brother Hamtaro had taken to annoy Cappy. The picture was of Penelope with her arms wrapped around Cappy's waste, her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss. One of Cappy's arms was placed around her neck, a dandelion blowing away by the breeze in his hand. The other arm was outstretched toward the camera, trying to block the view.

That was the day she had told him how she felt, and the day before the end of summer. He laughed when he remembered that that day was the only day during the summer she didn't wear yellow. Looking at the picture, he hurt deeply, but then he knew what he could do, as he took the picture from the wall, and then wrapped it up as he had the others.

A/N: Well, part of the song has been used, the next update will have the rest. Plz R&R (Cappy and Penelope 4ever XD)


End file.
